The Present
by NibiNoNEKO
Summary: This is more than gift, it's a burden. And Sakura will carry it through love, civil war, and the fall of Konoha. SasoSaku Lemon.
1. Giving the Present

Lolita presents to you this horrible one-shot lemon.

Made while listening to Violent Pornagraphy by System Of A Down and Milord by Edith Piaff.

* * *

The Present.

* * *

Breaths came out in heaves as Sakura ran, chakra pounding through her legs. 

Something was chasing her, something unknown.

'Why was it chasing her, and what was it?' Were questions pouring through Sakura's head.

The thing had been chasing her for 2 hours and Sakura was sure she wouldn't be able to keep the speed she was in up.

The landscape changed as she jumped from branch to branch. She started gasping, the pressure in her lungs to much for. The thing, whatever it was, was gaining on her every moment she stopped.

Accessing the last of her chakra to her lungs and legs, she again started for Konoha.

"Mustn't stop..." She mumbled. Whatever the thing is was, it was giving a her hell of a workout.

It was dusk, and the air got really chilly, and the perspiration on her skin from running wasn't any help.

She looked back at the figure. It had a weird shape but was black., with red smudged in.

'Red and black..Akatsuki.' She thought as she ran harder than ever. Since it was dark she didn't notice the branch in front of her. Or the metal coil behind her. The branch smacked into her(large) forehead and the metal coil tripped her.

She groaned as she hit a rather large branch. The metal coil was rapidly retreating and she sensed that he had seen it before. She got up and saw that the sun had set, and the figure wasn't behind her.

"Two hours and forty-five minutes. Got to give you credit, you are persistent." Said a voice on a branch top her.

A black cloak with red clouds swayed with the chilly air, and the straw hat obscured his faced from view.

"What do you want?" She said, glaring at the clouds.

"What did I want during out fight in the cavern? What did I said I would do to you, little girl?"

Sakura recoiled. "You are dead."

"No, that was one of Leader's clones. In fact, one of his best. No one in Akatsuki except Leader knows."

"The sword, you..Everything was so real."

"Real? I think you would know that we puppeteers have a flair for dramatics. And Chiyo knew." He said.

Sakura looked at him. Sure enough, red hair was poking through. Here she was cornered, like a mice in a cat's path. Konoha wasn't far away. Chakra pounded in her legs as she shot off.

'Need to get to the gates.'

A black mass blocked her way as a giant scorpion's tail hit her against her legs.

"Did I mention that the clone had only seventy percent of my power?" Sasori said.

"No, this is a dream! You're dead!"She said.

"So clever yet when proof is under your nose, you deny it."

"Leave me alone."Sakura said as the tail wrapped around her body.

"Of course. Just let me first kill you, rip out your organs, and change your skin to wood. Then I'll bathe you in chemicals and install weapons in you first. Don't worry I'll leave you alone when I am sure you are in one of my shelves."

"What is your obsession with making with making puppets?" She glared at him.

"A shallow, inexperienced girl such as yourself will never understand true art. In fact, I suggest you don't ponder it. You'll just get a migraine. How can you understand the feeling of taking a life and preserving it?"He said, probably smirking at her.

"And you are a necrophiliac with a Narcissus complex." She said while the tail tightened on her body.

"Such a pity you don't understand that when I kill you I break your will, and give you mine. I enjoy giving little rebellious morons such as yourself new wills, and seeing them do nothing to stop me. I enjoy breaking them." He suddenly was near her, and the hold on her tightened.

She felt like her lungs would burst, and she gasped.

His voice sounded from her ear.

"But you are much more valuable then Chiyo. She had nothing to live for. But you, you have a life in front of you. Friends, family and ambition. So much promise, yet taking you away from that would break everything." He said, voice whispering to the shell of her ear.

"Sick, just plain sick." Sakura groaned.

"But you are talented." He said, as he got in front of her. His hat was off and she saw his angelic features.

"Aren't you?" "You do deserve a present for 'killing me' even if it was only seventy-percent of my power."He said, wrapping his arms.

"Do you want a little gift, Sakura?" He said, her name rolling of his wooden tongue.

"Yeah, I do. For you to leave me alone." She whispered. "You clever little girl. You little delightfully wonderful girl. You deserve a gift. Don't worry, this one will be a gift that last with you forever." He said, tickling her ear.

Hiruko's hold on her loosened and she felt cold, wooden fingers slipping under her jacket. The intruding digits caressed her skin as they went toward her chest.

"Shush, Sakura. You need to enjoy and savor your gift to make it last."

Sakura stared at him, mouth gape.

'What the hell? From killing to molesting me? A necrophile and a pedophile, what a great combination.'

"No bra, humph. Such a naughty little virgin, aren't you Sakura?"

His fingers wandered (Skillfully) to her breast, and cupped the mound slowly. He kissed her forehead.

"So young and naive."

Emerald eyes stared at him as his hands left her and as he went behind her.

The fingers then returned, only to go to her nipples and tweak them a bit.

A blush spread on her face as her knees buckled and she fell. She felt kneeling Sasori too, as he kept pinching them.

"Stop it.."She said, struggling to stop the moans.

"Ask me when I'm done, little girl." Sasori said, kissing her neck.

His left hand left her jacket and turned her face right towards his face. He bit her lower lip, and produced a tiny drop of blood. Sasori sucked on the blood making more come out. A peculiar sensation came over Sakura. His tongue licked it up and the feeling made Sakura open her mouth.

As his tongue entered her mouth she tasted the metal taste of her blood. Then a bitter-sweet fluid entered her mouth. It stung, yet tickled the insides.

Her eyes widened as she understood what the fluid was.

She immediately tried to get out of the kiss, but his wooden tongue already started moving in some weird rhythm. Soon her tongue joined in. After a few minutes, he broke off as she started choking.

"Not to worry my dear. Just a little poison to make sure your gift is enjoyable and that it lasts." Sasori said.

His other hand, still in ministrations stopped, it's harry on Sakura's breast, and undid her zipper.

Sasori took off his cloak, and cupped Sakura's face to his chakra core. The hum of the chakra whirred as Sakura was pressed to it. He then kissed her in a zigzag to her navel. He then pressed on Sakura's shoulders, making her lay down.

He pulled down her shorts and skirt, chuckling as he saw her choice of underwear.

"Pink. You are very tacky."

"Spare me the kitsch talk, Puppet-poster boy." She said, glaring at him.

He didn't reply as he took of her panties, stopping every few seconds to tickle her skin.

Once it was off, his fingers traced her legs to her thigh and into Sakura's slit, making her breathing hitch.

She immediately clamped her legs on his hands making him hiss and his eyes seethe.

The metal coil that had tripped her recoiled and spun around her leg, pulling it away the other.

She saw Hiruko's tail loom menacingly over her head.

"Don't do that again, Haruno."He said.

One finger enetered her and started going slowly.

Sakura moaned as the pace picked up.

"Shh, only getting you prepared."He said, voice soothing.

Another finger was added, and Sakura started having some cross between hyperventilating and moaning. Sasori started smiling a sick way, like the way when moved in to kill Sakura in the cavern.

Then his fingers did some criss-cross and god, she felt good, as if she wanted to just scream and sing and there was this warm feeling across her chest and...

Sakura felt her self go tight around his fingers. Sasori smirked at her again and she felt the immense to slap him. He was smiling while fucking raping her, and the fact two very pointy objects surrounded her made her mad... And here he was fucking taking off his pants and underwear, and soon he'll penetrate her and finally this whole fucking bullshit of a ordeal will be fucking done.

And then he'll kill her and that'll be the fucking end of Haruno Sakura...and oh...

It felt big, yes big. Not that she wanted it out. She winced as Sasori started moving slowly, unaccustomed to such pain. "Oh my god." She said.

Sasori's hands went to her hips as he started ramming in.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Ah..."

"Monosyllabic responses. Hmm, interesting."

She grunted.

"Inaudible noises too. My, aren't you a dictionary's nightmare?"

He was mocking her. During sex too! Damn, whatever happened to silk sheets and the missionary position?

He rammed on, hitting a very sensitive spot. She made a strangled sound as waves of nausea washed over her. It her in waves like perfume, and followed by pleasure. It was a perfect counter-point combination and it felt good. Not Sasori. Sasori was there. His pleasure felt good. Wait, wasn't that the same thing?

What was she even thinking?

She had a grow man, no, puppet pounding into her and she was thinking of such trivial thoughts?

The warm feeling happened again and she felt the urge to...

Sasori got off her, face stoic as he examined the mess of a girl in front of him. Soaked and sweaty, with limp, and ragged breathing. Her faced was flushed and she had a horrified gaze.

Sasori put his clothes back on, and then proceeded to do the same thing to the girl.

When he was finished he swished his hand and Hiruko's tail brought the girl to him.

"I shall you see in 9 months. The poison will prevent you from removing it.

* * *

NNN: Well, that was weird. 

I really didn't like this at all.

One-shot, ok?

For Sinister-Voices who needs a SasoSaku lemon. I can't write at all.

Forgive me, my forsaken readers!


	2. Monster!

The Present

Chapter Two:

Monster

* * *

_A cherry blossom blooming _

_is a tantalizing sight._

_For she has no clue of danger looming,_

_hidden in the forest night.-a part of a SasoSaku poem I wrote_

_

* * *

_

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. And was it her imagination, or did he seem to get closer and closer.

"The poison is specifically made to reject any anti-pregnancy contraptions you will under take in the near year. I will not allow you to tamper with the zygote. The poison also made sure that the fertilization happened. And if you go under an abortion you shall die." His hand caressed her cheek.

"B.But I am only sixteen!" She stuttered.

He chuckled, while wrapping his arms around her.

"You were only fifteen when you 'killed' me, girl. This is revenge that benefits me." He said.

Sakura cringed, and saw him leave.

"I recommend you don't try anything."

**

* * *

**

'Forever in debt to your priceless advice.'

* * *

She made it to the gates, looking sad and forlorn, and went home to her bed.

The sheets were nice and soft. So pretty and comforting. She didn't deserve them. She deserves rocks and branches. Not comforting materials.

She felt like a whore.

She was a whore.

This was all her fault, she could have prevented this from happening,

yet she liked it.

She had lost her virginity to Aka Suna No Sasori.

She had willingly given it to him.

Sakura had to go see Tsunade. She would yell at her, shame her, but it was better than hiding from her. Tsunade would send her to Ibiki for questioning, but that was better than her hiding for months.

So Sakura, in a daze went to her mentor, looking as if she hadn't seen the light of day for weeks.

**

* * *

**

'I've been locked in side you heart-shaped box for weeks.'

* * *

Tsunade was not sleeping. She was not drinking either, just reading. It was minutes of peace that she could hardly get. Her hand went instinctively to her collar bone, where the necklace had lain before. But it was on Naruto's neck, not hers.

She sighed. Today was not a nice night, and her mind was restless. Her brow furrowed as she heard a knock on the door.

'Noone should be up at this hour? Who the hell is it?'

"Come in." She said, closing the book and putting it away.

"Shishou, I-I need to talk to you about something." said a small voice.

"Sakura? Oh, did you complete the mission?"

"Y-Yes, but-"

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Tsunade asked, seeing Sakura in tears.

Sakura opened her mouth and proceeded to tell her mentor what had happened.

* * *

**One day later**

* * *

"Sakura, the poison in you is an extremely advance one that has no cure. I've tried, but it seems as though you are stuck with the baby." Said Tsunade, sitting by Sakura who was in a bed.

"What am I going to do, Shishou? This is all my fault." Sakura said, tears welling up.

"It's not your fault at all. You were forced into it by Sasori and no choice. There are... just some.. very sick people in this world, and you happened to cross one of them." Tsunade hugged Sakura.

"What if he comes for me, Shishou?" Sakura asked.

"I shall put a team of my best to guard you." Tsunade said.

"I'm scared." Sakura wailed.

"Sakura, you shouldn't hate yourself. You should hate Sasori for doing this to you." Tsunade patted Sakura's head, and then stood up to leave.

"But what about the baby. Should I hate it too?" Sakura asked.

"No, the baby.. The baby can not help it's father is a monster." Tsunade said as she went through the door.

"Monster?" Sakura whispered as she pulled the covers over her head.

* * *

* * *

She awoke at 3:00 in the morning to a strange scene.

The lack of light made shadows appear out of nowhere and she felt cold, like she was in Sasori's grasp. The felt as if someone was suffocating her, and she heard voices.

"Monster.. The child is a monster."

"Devil's spawn... Devil's spawn.."

"Monster's bitch.. Monster's bitch."

"Whore!"

"He didn't rape you. You liked it. You wanted it. You still want it."

"The child can't help his father is a monster and his mother a whore."

The voices got louder and louder and harsher and harsher. The shadows seem to grow, and wailing wind outside hit the glass as if it was laughing at her misery

_"Do you want a little gift, Sakura? You clever little girl. You little, delightfully wonderful girl. You deserve a gift. Don't worry, this one will be a gift that last with you forever."_ His voice came out of nowhere

_"What did I said I would do to you, little girl?" "No bra, humph. Such a naughty little virgin, aren't you Sakura?" "Let me give you a present." "You shall be part of my collection" "I'll acknowledge you girl."_

_"Little girl."_

_"Bitch."_ Sakura sat there wide-eyed, listening to the taunting voices her mind played for her.

It was true. Monster. She was the monster's whore.

Whore. She was a whore.

She soon fell asleep in to a dream world filled with nightmares.

* * *

"Sakura."

She awoke, seeing it was not even dawn yet.

"I see you went against my wishes and tried to tamper with the poison" A voice said.

"Sasori!" She said, flinging the covers over herself.

He pulled the covers away from her, leaving her cold and shaking.

He kissed her forehead while pulling her into a hug.

"Shh, my doll. I won't hurt you if you don't do it again."

Sakura whimpered.

"Yet, I see you informed the Godaime. Hmm, no matter, for I soon shall do away with her."

He said.

Sakura gasped, but found that a metal coil was around her mouth.

"Would you like that, little girl? Would you like seeing me kill your mentor? She has to be disposed of if tries to tamper with us." Sasori laughed.

"Us, Sakura. Us. Hmm, I should give you a reward for behaving yourself." His mouth went near collar bone.

"Want a reward, my puppet?"

She shook her head, but Sasori took no notice. "Of course you do, how silly of me to ask."

He took off her Pajama Pants and her underwear, pausing to wrap the metal coil tighter against her face.

"I can not have you screaming now, can I?"

He leaned into her inner thighs a kissed his way into the slit. He stuck his tongue in, making Sakura go rigid. She arched her back as he licked faster and faster, making him go in even deeper.

"Mmmm." Sakura moaned against the coil.

His pace and pattern changed so fast, a feeling rose up in Sakura as she felt her herself coming.

It was there, that pleasurable feeling in her stomach and chest. In a second she was going to...

And suddenly he pulled out.

Sakura felt the feeling fade, and the cold reawakened her mind.

"Not now, my puppet." He said, licking his lips.

He pulled her clothes back on and left.

* * *

* * *

"Sakura-Chyan!" Said an ever chipper voice. Sakura awoke with a start.

Naruto. He still didn't know.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, how come you are in the hospital?" Naruto said, smailing at her.

"Yeah, hag. What did you do to your self?" Sai came in, looking at her with those emotionless eyes.

'Liar, he knows'

"Tsunade-Baa-Chan wouldn't tell us. Are you in pain? Did someone attack you?" Naruto paused as soon as he saw Sakura crying.

"Sakura-Chan?" He said.

"Rape." She whispered.

"What?" Naruto said, evidently confused.

"I.. I. was.. Raped." Sakura said, tears falling and head ducking over covers.

Tsunade came in the room and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Naruto's eyes frantically looked from Sakura's shaking form to Tsunade's sorrow-filled eyes.

Sai blinked at her, and his emotionless facade faltered.

"When did this happen, Sakura-san?" He said.

"Who did this to you, Sakura?"

'Sasuke.. He said the same.. Thing..'

Sakura traveled to Naruto's face. His blond hair blocked his eyes from view, but the whiskers were noticeably larger and thicker than usual. A small aura of menace grew in the room, centering around Naruto. She could see his hands tightening in a fist.

A flashback happened in her mind. To think the very same scene had occurred three years previously

with Sasuke.

"Who did this to you, Sakura!"

Tsunade looked at Naruto, and made a move to grab his shoulder.

Naruto's hand flew up to stop her.

"A..Aka Suna No.. Sasori...of the Akatsuki.." She stuttered. She found her self looking at two ruby slitted eyes.

"They won't get away with this!" Naruto said as he ran out of the room. Tsunade ran after him.

Sai stared at Sakura.

"I am sorry."

"You knew." She said.

"I did not. ANBU were not informed of any attacks caused by Akatsuki."

She stared at him and then turned away.

He walked closer and then hugged her..

"You.. Hugged me?"

"If there is anything I can ever do, Sakura-San."

He turned and left her alone.

* * *

"You know, I somehow knew you'd be the first to lose your cherry. But not like this. This is.. This is horrible." Ino said coming into the room.

Sakura turned to look at her best friend. Ino took some daises out and put them in to a porcelain vase near Sakura's bed.

"So, you're forced to have this guys child?" Ino looked at her.

Sakura nodded, tears once again in her eyes.

Ino hugged her, tears streaming her cheeks.

"I can't imagine this. First Sasuke, and then..

Sakura hang on. Please hang on for us. I'll even help you with the baby. Just don't make us worry again. I couldn't imagine anything happening to you, and when me and the other Niju Shotai heard you were attacked, it felt like my heart was ripped. How can anyone do this.

It's just.. Cruel." Ino sobbed.

"He is cruel, Ino. He is a monster."

And until dusk, Ino and her sat thier hugging and crying, because it felt like they both had lost something precious. And reader, they had. Their childhood.

* * *

NNN:

Hi, lovelies! Well, due to your persistent reviewing I updated. I'm sorry for the wait though. This chapter is for Kura, who will not write any AkaSaku if I don't update. Yes, blackmail me, will you.

Now here is a preview for next chapter:

**Next Chapter:**

**Sakura gets assigned a group of guards, but she thinks one of them is one of Sasori's puppets. Sasori reveals himself to the rest of Akatsuki, and somehow Sasuke gets wind of Sakura's rape.**

**Stay tuned, loves!**

**Ps. Anyone know the the two lyrics in bold? Hint: Heart-Shaped Box is the song's name. Who made it?**


	3. The plot Begins Part 1

NNN: Forgive me. My life has been such a whirlwind that I got to lazy with updating. Hopefully this will make up for it. I wanted to split the chapter so this is only half. On my profile I will write when you should expect the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and associated characters.

Dedication: For Marti, who is probably sick of me not updating or betaing.

Sorry Marti.

* * *

The Plot Begins: Part 1

* * *

Light filtered through striped navy-blue curtains. The sun was high in the sky, given that it was noon, filled the room with it's rays. The walls were a paste white color and were bare of any drawings upon the walls. There was an end table, upon which there was a bouquet of lilies, and a bed near it. The song of birds near the window filled the room. Yet, the room's only occupant wasn't pleased. A young girl sleeping on the bed turned and pulled the covers over her head.

The sun's intrusion didn't help much. Said sleeping girl groaned and mumbled something incoherent while tossing on the metal bed. She opened her eyes and immediately shielded her eyes from the blinding sunlight.

"Nggnh."she mumbled, while sitting up. Stretching her arms while rotating her shoulder blades, she yawned and then sniffed the air. She located the fragrance to be of the bouquet which had not been there before. She frowned while looking at the lilies seeing a manilla envelope on the lilies.

She reached for it. There was no indication of who sent it on the front, but looking at the back she saw a seal that she instantly recognized. The Hokage's seal, so many times she had to stamp it on numerous while Tsunade dealt with her frequent hangovers. Ripping open the envelope, she gazed at the window.'Noon already? Did I oversleep that much?'

The letter read this:

'From the desk of The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade.

**Followed by both Tsunade's and Konoha's seal**

_Dear Sakura,_

_Up yet, sleepy head_? _Since I have better things to do than watch you rest, I am currently in my office. When you are up feel free to ask the nurses for anything. They will get you it instantly, as you are, after all, on a first name basis with them. At 3:00 sharp I will come for you to show your guard squad._

_Your mentor and friend, _

_Tsunade _

Sakura squinted in confusion as she read the word 'Guard Squad'. She didn't need any one to protect her, she was fine, really! But she hadn't, under the threat of Tsunade's life, told anyone about the little encounter she had with Sasori. In truth, her little session with Sasori confused her.

'Us?' What 'Us' had he spoken of? Was he talking about his little rape of her? That made them 'Us'?

Sakura sighed. He was mad, and soon she and her friends will kill him for this.

'_Are you quite sure about that? You thought he was dead, but you were wrong. How do you know that will not happen again?_'She heard a voice in her head speak.

'I have absolute faith in my friends. Sasori will be brought down.' Sakura thought back.

'_Brought down? He may indeed be defeated, but defeated does not mean the same thing as 'Eliminated' does it?_' 'What are you saying? That there is no hope?'

'_No, I am just making you realize that there is surely a bigger plot at stake_.'

'What?' Sakura thought back. '_Come on, you know it too. There must be plan for all of this._'

Sakura frowned. She hadn't thought about that before.

Of course! There must have been some plot the Leader was planning that needed a baby, and Sasori, that sick bastard, must've volunteered her, completing his duties to Akatsuki and getting his revenge. But what would be so crucial that he would have to rape her?

As Sakura pondered this a growl sounded, startling her, She soon realized this was her stomach.

"Figures that Tsunade-sama would forget about me needing food." she muttered.

Her stomach growled in reply.

* * *

(In a forest: Written in present tense and in Sasori's POV)

* * *

I stop to check my path: for I am sure that the pair I'm stalking has already noticed my presence.

Not that I was trying to hide in the first place, since I want them alert.

How stupid Deidara has become, laid back when Madara is his partner, carelessly attracting attention to himself when he should be trying to hide himself. I suppose the imbecile can not help it:

His techniques are flashy and therefore, generally eye-catching.

But he has definitely let down his guard since my supposed '_Defeat_'. I am surprised Madara hasn't beaten some sense into the pompous head of Deidara's. 'The fool, he, as always, is underestimating his opponent. The work he has put into covering is definitely weak: it would fool a chunnin, not a S-class ninja.'

I avert my gaze to a trap carefully concealed behind a bush. 'So you did learn something from me, Deidara.' I think as I disable it. He is underestimating of which caliber his stalker is. Good, maybe this will bring his ass down to earth. I walk into a small clearing, which I am sure is where Tobi and Deidara are. I can almost hear Deidara groan with impatience; I am wearing cloak to both disguise myself and frustrate him. Glancing in Madara's direction, I meet his eyes for a moment. He, despite his moronic charade, knows who I am. "Deidara, come out of that tree. Your traps are pitiful, as always, and why the hell don't you know how to conceal tracks?" I say.

My spontaneous outburst makes Deidara fall of the tree and hit his head. 'Not good,' I sigh, ' He probably lost a few IQ points in that fall. Not that he has many to spare.'

"Who the hell are you, un!" he yells. Damn that speech impediment of his. And he knows who I am.

"Guess, you have a fifty percent of guessing it right." I answer back. Deidara attacks me. I dodge a small grenade I knew had been there and shoot out my coil from under the cloak. I guide the coil to Deidara's head and slam him into the tree. Madara jumps out of his tree and lands near Deidara.

"Deidara-Senpai, I think that is Sasori-Sama."

"You think?"

And for once, I don't suppress a chuckle.

* * *

(Konohagakure no Sato's hospital.)

* * *

The blonde woman walked the hosptal. Nurses everywhere flocked to their jobs, looking respective and as if they were actually doing something. A few brave ones kept sneaking glances at her, lest she attack them. She had the aura of someone who might, with her way of thrusting her gigantic chest out and her large brown eyes scrutinizing every movement.

"Good afternoon, Tsunade-Sama." said each one of them say as she walks past.

She acknowledges them with a nod and walks past each of them, making them glance behind her.

Three ANBU walked a feet behind her, each one them alert and ready to attack.

A few doctors gulped. Tsunade walked in to a room where Sakura was sitting, doodling on some paper that had been lying around.

"Shishou!" Sakura yelled. The blonde woman quickly gave her a hug.

Tsunade then motioned for the ANBU to enter the room.

"These are your guards, Sakura. You already know Yamato and Sai, and this is Ichiko." she said.

The third ANBU was medium height, with dark skin and hair. He walked over to her and stuck his hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura-San." he said as Sakura shook his hand.

"We are going to guard you in shifts, me from noon to 8:00 PM, Ichiko from 8:00PM to 4:00AM, and Yamato from 4:00AM to noon." Sai said.

Sakura smiled but then got up to talk to Tsunade, who was frowning. "Is something the matter Sakura?"she asked. "Tsunade-Shishou, why do I have to stay here? And be guarded? Don't you think I can defend myself?" Sakura whined.

"Of course I do, Sakura, but I want to make sure you will not be harmed through out your... _pregnancy._" Tsunade said, while putting a hand on Sakura's left shoulder. Sakura's downcast eyes seethed for a moment, while Sai walked over.

"Hokage-sama, it is my turn to look after Sakura-chan." he said. Sakura looked up at him, astounded that his normal fake smile was not in place.

Tsunade let go of Sakura's shoulder and said, "Yes, it is, Sai.", while flicking her wrist to tell the other ANBU to follow her.

"Oh, one more thing Sakura. The council wants to see you." Tsunade said as headed out.

Sakura groaned.

"Great, they probably think I'm some sort of whore." she muttered as Sai chuckled.

"Nah, you're to ugly for that." he said. Sai's face met the wall.

* * *

Outskirts of Konoha:

* * *

Ichiko felt a wave of nausea as his master came near.

"Danna, the Hokage has assigned me to guard the girl, along with of the girl's ANBU acquaintances. I have the shift from 8:00 in the evening to 4:00 in the morning." he said.

The cloaked figure smiled, "Excellent, the night shift.", while flexing his fingers.

* * *

Preview for the next chapter:

This time Sasuke does learn of Sakura 's rape, and the Akatsukis' plot begins to take shape. Meanwhile the council accuses Sakura and it's a battle between Sannin and puppet as Sasori and Tsunade face off!


	4. The Plot Thickens So Much, That It's

The Plot thickens so much, it's thicker than pea soup

* * *

April 27th, 1:36 PM, Akatsuki HQ

* * *

The cracks in the wall made a focus point for his gaze. They were not, perhaps, the most interesting thing to watch, but he would dwell on them until a more exciting object to stare at came. It was a wonderful day, with air as soft as a kitten's breathe, and the pretty feeling of mid-spring.

All was quiet until…

Boom! Pein sat on the statue's head, and watched as the rather dull wall of rock crumble from the force it had been hit, no, exploded with. He regained composure in time to see Deidara, bits of rock in his long, blonde hair, storm in with a sort of demented look on his face.

"What the is going on here, yeah?" Deidara shouted, organic eye wincing to emphasize the fact that he was not pleased. Pein lifted an eyebrow.

Profanity, well that meant more displays of complete idiocy to come. Maybe he would even mention this scene as a joke to Konan later on as a joke.

"What do you mean?" he said, searching the dusty pile with his eye to find Madara.

"What the do I mean, yeah? Yeah, what do I ing mean, yeah? Oh, maybe, that someone who is to be dead is not, yeah!" Deidara screamed.

Well this meant Sasori had found a particulary inventive way of revealing himself to Deidara. 'Drama queen.' Pein thought, almost rolling his eyes at the dramatic puppeteer.

"Does this mean that Sasori has showed himself to you?" he said.

" yeah!" At this came a loud noise under the piles of rubble. A dusty man of about twenty emerged, dusting his crimson hair off. "Hello, Leader- Sama." Sasori said.

"Have you accomplished the task I sent you to do?" Pein asked.

"What the are you two talking about" Deidara screamed, his mechanical eye joined the organic one in a jubilee of twitching...

A metal coil sprang out of a hole in Sasori wooden torso, and hit Deidara on the head.

Deidara crouched down and held his head in pain.

"Shut your mouth, brat. Yes, Leader, I have accomplished the task." "Meet me in my office in an hour. I shall give further instructions on your assignment." Pein said briskly, leaving the room with a concealed door. Sasori glanced at Deidara and left.

"Again, what the is going on here" Deidara said.

A pile of rubble moved to let aside Tobi, looking confused. "Deidara-Sempai?" Tobi asked. "What the do you want?" Deidara snarled as he got up.

"You do know twelve year-olds read this fan fiction?"

"Well, they should keep their goddamn inquisitive minds out of Fan fiction. Net" Deidara said. "That's not nice, Deidara-Sempai." "Shut up."

"Deidara-Sempai?" "Yes?"

"Shut does not go up."

* * *

April 28th, Konohagakure's Elder' Council Room, 4:06PM

* * *

"Next in line, Haruno Sakura, please step forward."

Sakura stood up and stepped to a podium in the center of the courtroom, mostly empty, since it was a top secret hearing. The cream colored walls were cracked in un-natural ways, since sometimes tempers ran high here, especially with Tsunade. Currently, Tsunade was fuming at the fact. Sakura was going to be interrogated. Well, lightly interrogated, but that still made the point that the council thought Sakura was a traitor.

A female stood above her, looking at Sakura sharply before reading off her page.

"Haruno Sakura, you are here because it has been reported, that you, a chuunin of Konoha Village, have been sexually assaulted and abused by Aka Suna No Sasori, S-Class Nin, currently residing in the Terrorist Organization named Akatsuki, am I right?" A smooth female voice said from the stand harboring various important members of the Council of Konoha. Sakura gulped. 'My experience with Sasori put into a bundle of words. How quaint.'

"Yes." she said.

"Sasori's sexual assault of you was not your first encounter with him?"

"Yes."

"In that first encounter, you were to rescue the Godaime Kazekage form his kidnapping by said bunch of criminals?"

"Yes."

"You and Chiyo of the puppets, Elder of Suna, and Sasori's Grandmother faced Sasori and his puppets in battle. In the battle, he revealed numerous crimes of his, including assassination of the Sandaime Kazekage?"

"Yes"

"You built an antidote for his poison and beat and destroyed his puppets."

Yes."

"What did Sasori say to you during the battle?"

"He threatened Chiyo and I, by swearing he would add us to his collection. In the midst of the battle, he said that I was worthy of being an honored puppet, for, in his terms, I had proved my self of such."

"When Chiyo stabbed him, he gave you information to the location a spy in Sound, who after later confirmation is Yakushi Kabuto?"

"Yes"

"Why did he rape you?"

"I think he had an ulterior motive, and thirst of vengeance on my behalf."

"And can you specify this ulterior motive."

"No, I have no clue what it is."

"Is the ulterior motive for Sasori's own gain?"

"I have no idea, but I think it has to do more with Akatsuki."

"Have you had any none enemy-combat meetings with him?"

'Yes.'

"No."

"You may leave the room."

April 28th, Hokage's building, Godaime Hokage Tsunade's office, 4:20 PM

* * *

Tsunade's red nails tapped on the oak desk, making slight cracks invisible to the untrained eye.

"An ulterior motive? Am I to be kept in the dark all the time? Why doesn't anyone tell me?" Tsunade snarled. The princess stood up and started pacing around.

"I wasn't sure; it was just a hunch-" "Just a hunch? This whole goddamn hunch can jeopardize this damn village! Just a mere notion should have you running to me and telling me about. Why didn't I even think about this whole ordeal on grander scheme?

How could I miss it?" Tsunade rubbed her forehead.

"I did not think it was that important." Sakura said quietly. Tsunade, who had her back toward Sakura's face, turned sharply on her heels, and leaned directly into Sakura's face.

"Important? Sakura, you were raped! Think about it! Is that any reason to be calm? What are you thinking, not telling me? This can hurt this village. Not to mention that Akatsuki is hatching a plan right under our noses and we almost did not notice it!" She yelled.

"I don't to see you hurt ever again! I don't want to lose anyone precious to me ever again! You were raped! I can not let anyone go again!"

Tsunade walked back to her oak chair and sat in it.

"I have… lost so many people… I do not want to lose anyone ever again. I don't think I can handle losing everyone, every-thing again." Tsunade muttered, reach in her desk drawer.

"Yet, you can find someone to ease the pain you go through, right, shishou?" Sakura's eyes were downcast as she stared at the floor. Tsunade paused in her search for something in her drawer, and then withdrew her hand from the desk, grasping a bottle with purple liquid. Tsunade shook the bottle, the bottle was filled to the brim with the thick purple liquid that reminded Sakura of poison, yet, and the bottle's cork was unsealed.

Sakura eyed it warily, before realizing that it was alcohol.

"Tsunade-sama, I thought you said you would try to quit?" she said.

"Bah, Sakura, I don't care if I die of kidney cancer. Lemme have my ambrosia!" Tsunade growled. Popping the cork open and swigging the dark liquid into her mouth, Tsunade made a noise of pleasure when she felt the warm liquid enter her mouth.

Her master's eyelids drooped as she sighed. "That was 'Aged Plum Wine', fermented, picked from the Nagasaki Mountains. Simply wonderful."

"Why did the council hint at me being at traitor?" Sakura said, fiddling with her gloves before nervously patting her stomach. This was a new habit of Sakura's, as if she was trying to make sure the baby was there. It had only been a week, and Tsunade said that the embryo had not even formed yet.

"Same scenario as Anko's: Young, pretty konouchi in the wrong place and time, corrupted by an extremely powerful man, who has had a past relationship with the victim.

The council, being the paranoid conspiracy theorists that they are, immediately suspects treason. Anko and you are going to be great friends…" Tsunade sighed and laid her head on the table.

Sakura smiled. The sadistic snake konouchi and her we're already the best of friends. The rather-eccentric older woman was very friendly underneath all the 'Mucho EBILNESS!'

A few weeks before Sakura had been raped, Anko and had taken a small trip, which involved burning Kakashi's porn. There still was a hole in Kakashi's sheet rock apartment commemorating their success.

"Tsunade-Sama, do you think they still suspect me?" Sakura said, again patting her stomach. Tsunade remained silent in her slumped position.

"Shishou?"

No answer.

Quickly, Sakura stood up and slid toward her master. Lifter Tsunade's head up in medic mode, Sakura noticed many things: Tsunade was turning blue, starting from her chest.

Her honey-colored eyes were dilating quickly. Tsunade opened her mouth and wheezed, struggling for a quick breath. "S...A...K...U…Ra…" Gasping and choking at the same time, the sannin became paralyzed before falling face first into the desk. From her mouth seeped a purple liquid which burned hole through the wood.

The great medic had been poisoned.

* * *

April 28th, 4:40 PM, Konoha Hospital, Ward 11: Critical surgery Room.

* * *

The white doors swung so hard, that Sakura was about to slap the person who dared disturb her panic

"Sakura-Chan! Is it true-?" Ino yelled and ran forward, halting one foot away from the surgical table where Tsunade was laid on.

"Oh shit!" The blonde whispered.

Shizune entered the room with tools.

"Who did this?"

"Aka Suna No Sasori mixed his poison in with her wine." Sakura said, tying her hair up.

"Okay, listen up! As far as I can tell, this poison is really fast acting and works by clogging the ventricles in the heart. We need to do open heart surgery on her. Ino, prepare her for the surgery. Shizune, keep steady amounts of charka pouring into the ventricles or she will die!" Sakura shouted.

Sakura ran out of the room and toward the greenhouse, where she kept plants and herbs that healed many afflictions. Entering the humid room, she ran toward a few small, dark green herbs moist with dew. Putting them in a boiler of water, she looked around for a few more herbs…Before bumping into something large…with a black-and-red cloak…and red hair.

"Hello, Sakura."


	5. More Plot Thickening

I'm sorry for not updating for the whole damn summer. College is hectic, and I've rediscovered the words _social life_.

**April 28th, 4:49 PM, Herb Garden, Konohagakure**

* * *

"Hello Sakura." said a redheaded man in mock greeting. The air around the two suddenly became cold. Even the herbs started shivering. Sasori's eyes interlocked with Sakura's own, causing shivers down her back and adrenaline through her fists. "You…why?" she stuttered, glaring at him, yet also cautiously edging backward. Sasori laughed a low, soft, fake laugh that made her take a step back. "Why Sakura," he paused, "Why so angry?" He took at step at the panicking konouchi. "Or the fear?" Sakura reached the place where the herbs were stewing. '_What am I going to do; he isn't going to let me leave that easily._'

"Why did you poison her?" she asked. Sasori took a small step forward, his hand slowly reaching for her face. His left index finger reached her right cheek and traced her cheekbone. "Why does that concern you?" he laughed again at the disbelief etched in Sakura's face. "She is my mentor and leader, you damned puppet!" She said harshly. Sasori stopped laughing, a cold glare in his eyes now. The finger tracing her cheek continued doing so, but this time scratching her face.

"Do not curse, Sakura, it ruins you. And my doll can't be ruined." said the puppet master, digging his index nail into her face. Sakura hissed. His nail pressed on to draw blood. The blood collected on his dark purple nails. Sakura squinted through the slight pain, pausing to look at his nails. It was the same shade as his… his poison!  
Sasori laughed as he took his nail off her wound, blood on his finger. He brushed the bloodied finger against her lips. "What a beautiful shade of red." he whispered. '_Blood red, the color of his hair._' He kissed, bloodstained fingers holding the back of her head. His tongue licked her lips, taking the blood, before forcing himself into Sakura's mouth. Sakura almost gagged at the taste of her blood, metallic and somehow sweet. Sasori pulled himself away, and resumed gently stroking her cheek.

"When I was young," he said, "I would see kids my age walk with families, getting hugged. I had no one except my sociopath of a grandmother. So I asked for sweets. Thirty years later I still like sweet things." Sasori smiled and Sakura had a feeling that somewhere at tree was cut down.

"Is your blood sweet? What does it taste like, Sakura? I wonder. My puppet body can not feel, but I wonder how you taste, how you feel." His eyes looked at her, searching her face. "Answer my question, girl." Before she could stop herself, Sakura nodded. Sasori smile got wider, making Sakura back away. '_Screw the trees. A kitten just died!_' Sakura did not like that smile at all.' Sasori pulled her against his chest, giving her a fine view of Akatsku's emblem: Red clouds.

"Do you want to know why I raped you? Why everything is happening?" His wooden hands ran through Sakura's pink hair as he finished the sentence. "I tell you why." Sakura let out a gasp and pulled her self out of Sasori's arms. He smiled even more at this. '_Oh Dear Kami, stop smiling! Think of the fucking kittens!' _Sakura thought, as she looked him in the eyes. Suddenly she felt cold, and wanted to be back in his wooden, yet, somehow falsely stable, arms.

"I tell you later." he said, smirking with his eyes, sleepy and half open. Sakura, before she could stop herself, let out a pout, then (Realizing what she was doing), changed into a snarl and said, "Asshole".

Sasori let out a small chuckle before saying, "I thought I told you not to curse, Sakura." His fingers again reached her skin, trailing to her neck and curling around it. "But, truthfully, you being so defiant of my wishes, it's rather arousing." The hand lightly grasping her throat squeezed, making Sakura wince, and released its hold to travel further down, following the curve of her figure, lower to her mid-riff.

"My little broken doll." he whispered. Sasori's free hand grasped her own. She felt something smooth slide into her palm. Sasori pecked her lips before muttering "Bye".

Sakura blinked and he was gone. '_Where'd he go_?' Suddenly she remembered the smooth object in her hand. Uncurling her fingers, Sakura looked at the object; a vial filled with yellow liquid.

'_A…Antidote? But…_?' Something burning reached her nose. 'Ugh… What's burning?' She thought before almost smacking her self. 'Shit… The plants!'

April 28th, 5:13 PM, Hospital,

**Ward 11: Critical surgery Room.**

* * *

"Girls, how is she?" Sakura yelled as she burst into the room brandishing a yellow vial.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled. Beads of sweat formed on the blonde-haired woman's face, her eyes showing panic. "Do you have an antidote?" Shizune briefly looked at Sakura and nodded. It was obvious that she was tired. Her normally flat hair was disheveled, her eyes bloodshot. "Shizune, how much of the poison have you removed?" "Less than half of it, but it keeps increasing." The brown-haired woman said. Sakura injected the antidote into the nearest vein. In a minute, Shizune commented that poison slowly stopped increasing. "Good, send your chakra into the veins to stop the progression. I will try to remove the poison." Sakura said, making a water bubble in the air and gather the poison with chakra.

In ten minutes the bubble was filled, and discarded into a storage scroll. This process was repeated 4 times. As the last purple bubble was dumped into a storage scroll, Shizune and Sakura wiped of the seat from their brows.

"You guys go rest." Sakura said, washing her hands in the nearby sink. "It'll be ok. You did your best." Sakura gave them both a smile. They nodded and went off.

Sakura reentered the room to check on Tsunade. '_She is so weak right now. I cannot believe Sasori would do this. Oh, wait, I can._' She thought while looking at her heart monitor. '_Still very weak, she came so close to dying_.'

She heard a swoosh as two people burst in.

"Sakura-Chan! What happened?" Naruto yelled his eye already a shade of claret. Sai, in full ANBU/ROOT glory, stood near him, chakra rolling of him. "Aka Suna No Sasori happened." she answered. Naruto ran toward the bed to look Tsunade. "Her sake was poisoned, I saw her drink it and then go into a seizure." Sakura said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sai asked, calmly coming forward. "Yeah," Sakura sighed. "She was on Death's doorstep. It will be a week before she even comes out of the coma. In three weeks she'll be safe to go out." Sakura rubbed her forehead.

"I'll kill that damn puppet bastard. First, he _rapes_ you. _Ruins_ your life. Moreover, forces you to have his child. Then he attacks Oba-chan. **He won't live to see morning**!" Naruto shouted as he ran out.

Sakura made a move to stop him, but clutches her head. Sai held her up. "You need to rest Sakura. Go to your ward. I will deal with Naruto." He gave her a fake smile. "Thank you, Sai." Sakura said, heading out of the ward.

"Please mention it, Hag." he called.

Sakura gave a small smile. However, Sai added nothing and just jumped out of the window.

(TiMeSkIpTiMeSkIpTiMeSkIpTiMeSkIp)

* * *

April 28th, 7:58PM, Hospital, Sakura's Ward

* * *

After two hours, in which ANBU, Jounin, and Elders questioned her, Sakura was finally able to go her room. Everyone was running around the village, trying to find Sasori.

First the elders came in and nosily question.

"_What was she doing during the poisoning? She did not detect the poison? Why didn't Hokage-sama check it?_ And to insult her:_ Are you sure you have nothing to do with this?_

Then Jounins came; _"Sakura, what happened? How was she poisoned? How old was the wine? Was the bottle open? Was the poison similar to the one in Kankuro?"_

The ANBU, well, asked anything that could be asked. One of them suggested that they interrogate her, nothing against Sakura, but since this was an attempt on the Hokage, such matters were to be handled accordingly.

The whole village was on high alert. All available ninja were set to find Sasori and protect the city. But they didn't any luck finding Sasori yet. But Sakura was left forgotten after assignation. The thought that next target can be Sakura slipped the elders' minds. After in their heads she was a suspect. She was probably responsible for her shishou's coma. But she wasn't a target for them.

Sakura sighed as she ate her rice ball. '_If he doesn't want to be found, then he won't be._'  
Suddenly, a feeling of dread arose in her stomach. '_He won't come here, will he? He will not dare do that. It is like giving himself in, but also genius at the same time. Oh, Kami, please do not let him come here.' _

'_I'll tell you later.' _Sasori said in her mind. "No, he won't, he just won't. Will he?"

The rice ball was crammed into her mouth as she furrowed her brows. Looking at the dresser, she reached for a bottle of coke. The metal cap shined as the moon reflected on it.

'_Naruto, Sai, please be safe. He might be waiting for you._' Sakura thought.

"You really need to eat more, my puppet."

Sakura turned around to see Sasori, still smiling, without his cloak. In surprise, she dropped the bottle of coke on the floor. The noise made Sakura wince. In a second, Sasori had already picked the bottle and placed it somewhere, and was currently standing to close for comfort.

He kissed Sakura's forehead. Sasori's coil snaked around her wrist, allowing him to pull Sakura into him.

"Now, my puppet, I believe you owe me something."

* * *

April 28th, 8:42 PM, East Konohagakure

* * *

There was someone following him, Naruto thought as he made at turn. Stopping to look in an alley, but the alley's only inhabitant was a chain-smoking homeless person. The cool air rushed against Naruto's tan face, traveling through his hair, making his eyes water.

The moon seemed to be taunting him as he made his search around Konohagakure for the third time. He checked everywhere he can think of, and that was quite an extensive list, since he was accustomed to escaping from angry mobs in Konoha. Blame his prankster impulse. Around one hour ago, he knocked into an ANBU who seemed to be chasing him.

Well, Naruto did forget to say sorry. Nevertheless, that was no excuse to stalk him. Was it?

"Naruto!" Said fox boy turned around to look at the ANBU. That voice…

"Sai?" Naruto frowned,

"Damn it, dickless. I've been following you for hours." Sai said. Naruto almost blushed, ashamed of himself. If the situation was not what it was, Naruto would've have made a nervous laugh.

"What are you doing, Uzumaki?" asked Sai. "Looking for Aka Suna No Sasori." Naruto growled. Sai showed no emotion but said, "In alleys and homes? Naruto, give up. He is an S-class Nin, if he does not want to be found, he will not be."

"What the fuck do you know Sai? You don't care that our Hokage, that Tsunade-Oba-Chan was poisoned. You don't care about the fact Sakura is pregnant! You don't care that Sakura was raped." Naruto screamed at the brunette boy, who had a moment of silence. After a minute, Sai spoke for the first time in years with emotion in his voce. He spoke with hatred, and many years later, Sai himself will say that day opened his emotions.

"Don't you ever say that I don't care about Sakura! My comrades' lives are as important the mission itself." Sai breathed.

A cloud covered the moon, shrouding the two with darkness.

"Wait, Sai, if you're here, who's with Sakura-Chan?"

Both boys yelled shit as they sped to the other side of town.

* * *

Preview for next chapter:

"**Where are your manner's, girl?" "In bed with your mom." "That can be arranged."… "The reason that we need a child for our plan is..." "Preferably one with good chakra control in it's genetics." You heartless bastard, you killed her!" … "Welcome to ROOT, Ugly."**


	6. And She saw that all was Good

**NNN:If joining Jashinism would make up the time it took to post, I'd convert faster than Lindsay Lohan converted to Judaism. My computer broke, so I lost all access to the internet. And finally, yesterday I got a computer.**

**Anyway I have notes for you:**

**1. The title is joke on a well known quote. Where is it from?**

**2. Look out for a huge foreshowding near the end. **

**3. Last SasoSaku lemon, or even moment until a looooong time.**

**4. I'm sorry. Don't kill me!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter Six

**The Present**

_**And She saw that all was good.**_

* * *

"_The devil lies in wait,_

_behind the Angel's façade._

_And with pleasant dreams he baits_

_the sleeping angel alone in the glade._

_And the Angel sleeps, _

_But the Angel's heart the Devil sells_

_And the glade weeps _

_For the Angel the Devil never tells."_

* * *

"Now I believe you owe me something, little girl." Sasori said, coming closer to Sakura.

A draft escaped through the window, its wind ruffling his blood-red hair obscuring his face from view. The wind then threaded itself between Sakura's petal-like hairs, gently landing it on her face. Her green eyes, grey with the moon reflecting off them, stared at him in puzzlement. A moment of silence went by, with Sakura rubbing her palms together and giving an almost unnoticeable shrug. Her eyes stare at the puppet-master wondering what it he is talking about. Said puppet master smiles, as if reading her mind, and walks ever so closer.

"The antidote girl." He says, moving so close that he can touch her. Another step later, and he is pressing against her now shaking body. His wooden, although Sakura cannot see it, face leans in and his nose touches hers. There is always a mad look about him. Moreover, Sakura can almost feel the desire in his eyes, although he is emotionless. He is a wooden doll, but those eyes stare her as a hungry but clever wolf would at hare. A doll Sasori may be, but Sakura knew if he were not, she would have been feeling killing intent of such high level, it could make her faint. His chest reached hers and she felt the only living part of him stir. The charka core had been silently working but now it was busy pumping charka into the air. As if, the thing was greeting a friend, or someone who struck a sword through it. It accelerated into a constant speed, the rhythm mimicking Sakura's heart, never missing a beat. Sasori's lips kissed the part of the neck that held the jugular vein and then said, "But then again, I owe you something as well." he says.

"You see, girl, the Bijuu are extremely hard to control. In addition, you can only control them so long without a sealing. However, after using the Bijuu for what we need, we need to put them somewhere. And what is better than a jinnchuriki?"

As he went on, Sakura heard the word jinnchuriki. And at that word everything clicked to place. Why the Akatsuki needed her, why Sasori impregnated her and everything else started to make sense as her mind wrapped around one word; "No!".

Sakura, by the few years of intensive training, managed to get five meters between Sasori and herself. She took a stance, legs in a defensive position, her charka already circling around her fist. "You mean to say you _raped_ me, are currently forcing me to have your _child_, and have almost killed my teacher because you plan to use me as a jinnchuriki's mother. Do you honestly, in your sick, _delusional_ mind, Sasori, think that I would let my child be used as a vessel? Would I bring something the world already _doomed_ before its first breath? And what happens when you need the bijuu again? Will you kill _my_ child?

I may not be able to have an abortion, but I know plenty of ways to kill myself and _my_ child." Sakura said, radiating her own killing-intent. Oh, how she wanted to kill this man. No matter if she died in the process, she wanted to kill him for dead this time. Sakura wanted to see him in tiny pieces, lying in a pool of his own poison. She was a medic-nin, a healer, a giver of life, but all she wanted to do was take away the life of the man's who would condemn both her and her child's.

Nothing else made sense to Sakura besides that; one week ago this _thing_ decided to have his revenge by making her responsible for hurting those she loved.

Motherly instinct she may have just developed, but Sakura forgot a few things; this man was stronger and cleverer than she was, he had more experience than she ever thought she might gain, and that she was carrying _his_ child. Sakura had forgotten the quirks of this s-class criminal; he disliked opposition or waiting, or that he had chauvinistic views over women. Most importantly, she forgot that he loathed puppets who did not obey their strings. "Crack!" That was the sound of his wooden arm shoving Sakura into the wall. The little light Sasori had in his eyes left. It was impossible to say whether he felt nothing or still held the need he had minutes ago. His right palm at Sakura's left shoulder, (Her left), he pushed on the joint with such force that Sakura barely muffled a sigh of pain.

"You little bitch." he said. Sakura winced a little more pressure was added on. "Who cares what you want, girl. You see after my 'battle' with you I decided to make sure you would part of my collection. I became angry that a little girl could even destroy my favorite puppet. However, Leader came to me with an offer. He said that to complete our plan we need a vessel. It is going to be an experimental sealing, the first Jinnchuriki to hold more than one demon, he said. However, a child may not survive process. It would be too much to handle. Unless it has perfect chakra control in its genes. It was as if vengeance was served on a golden spoon, girl. I told him that I had a perfect plan, which would complete soon. And I began to get a craving for more than your body becoming wooden. I wanted you so much. I began examining you, after watching you for some time I made my move."

His arm loosened for a second, so that Sakura let out a slight breath, but then more pressure was added on than before so than before. It hurt so much Sakura could hear bones cracking and felt tears in her eyes.

"Stop!" she cried but Sasori still put on pressure.

"How dare you even go against my decision? This is my child you damn brat! And your mine as well. As soon as the child is born I will you make my puppet. And not just any puppet either. Even if you were, you would be my favorite for the skill you showed in battle. No, I will make you a puppet like myself; I will make sure you live. So you and I can live forever. Together."

Sakura choked as the pressure left her arm.

"Forever?" Sakura whispered.

"Eternity." Sasori said.

"I rather die the most excruciating death ever in existence than live with you.," she said.

Sasori disregarded the statement and pressed his lips upon hers. It was a light kiss, not rough, and it seemed chaste. His hands lifted up her shirt, and Sakura realized she could not move. He was going to have his way with her. The shirt on the floor, his fingers threaded through her tresses. Sakura just stared as he tangled hair, and his hands brought him closer to her. She closed her eyes when he began nuzzling her cheek, and a minute later, her neck. He stopped for a moment here and kissed her neck. Sasori kissed her body up to her lips and kissed again there as well. The puppet master's tongue went inside her mouth now, and Sakura thought, not for the first time, how cold it was. It felt dead, and like a trespasser inside her body. It was tasteless, like putting a piece of wood in your mouth. His tongue jabbed her own, reminding the konouchi of her participation in this. Sasori's tongue forced her own to mingle with his for a few seconds before releasing for air. Sakura was panting and she looked at the puppet's eyes. Sasori met her gaze before ravenously overtaking her lips once more, all his reason lost. Sakura lost all reason too for she soon began feeling pleasure at his actions. As the kiss grew deeper, she threaded her fingers through his hair, and every so often would moan from a light mixture of pleasure and dizziness. The two broke apart for good, one panting and moaning, the other emotionless.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked floutingly. "Not a snowball's chance in hell, Bastard." The still panting medic-nin said indignantly. "Where are your manners, girl?" Sasori said pleasantly, although his expression was anything but. "In bed with your mom." Sakura whispered.

"That can be arranged." He said.

"Eww-…"

His lips ravaged her neck, sucking on sensitive places, nibbling here and there. Sakura's eyelids fluttered as she felt faint from the pleasure she was getting.

His fingers started ravishing her body, slowly as if there was so much time in the world. His fingers, those wooden digits that had so much skill. He brought a country to ruin with those objects, and now these fingers were being used in another conquest, making her moan. The touches were light and feathery, tracing the curve of her spine, trying to memorize every curve they encountered. Time had descended into syrup. Up and down his hands went, and as Sakura sighed in content and wrapped her arms around Sasori, they began to toy with her chest bindings. Slipping under them, his hands traced the curve of her breasts, making lazy circles, before pinching her nipples. Sakura gave a squeak at that, and Sasori softly laughed.

Deciding that Sakura had been teased enough, Sasori tore her chest bindings. He looked at them for a second before remarking, "I should have savored your body more before taking you. It would have been more enjoyable for both of us. Not that I still didn't hear you moan like the slut you are.". Sakura drew away from him; glaring loathingly. "I am not a slut; or at least I wasn't until somebody raped me." she said bitingly. Sasori did not say anything, but resumed ravishing her neck. Biting her on the color bone, a spot Sakura realized that gave her a great multitude of pleasure, Sasori then traveled lower, his tongue licking her breasts. Sakura arched her self as she felt that cold intruding object on her nipple, making it perk up and sucking on it. Sakura moaned very loudly at this and Sasori answered by nibbling once in a while. After a few minutes of this, he switched his focus on her other nipple. Sakura's back arched, forming an crescent shape. His fingers lightly touch the new of her spine, massaging her skin. When his roaming hands reached her hips he said, "So young."

"Oh, so the famous Akasuna no Sasori is starting to feel old? Reminiscing about our childhood, are we?" Sakura whispered as his hands went lower, and lower. Sasori leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I never had a childhood, my dear." Sakura felt shivers as he said that, or maybe because his wooden hands were near a peculiar place. "So you chose to end mine?" she said, staring down.

Sasori smirked. "Your childhood ended long before I came into your life,_ little girl_. Stop deluding yourself of any humanity I may have had. It's been gone for twenty years, and I have no use of your pathetic emotions." "Pathetic? Those emotions make me strong; you have seen it first hand, Sasori." Sakura breathed out as a finger slipped into her inner thigh. "Strong yes. But not with out your limits. Face it, foolishly stubborn girl you may be, there are barriers you cannot cross. I, however, have no limits." Sasori pecked her on the lips.

Sakura un-arched herself and pulled her body away from his hands. "Apparently, you have no morals too."

Sasori laughed, a dry laugh that sounded like the one he had given when he talked about how he was going to make her and Elder Chiyo puppets. "Morals? Human standards? It looks like I will have a hard time trying to teach you about the world. At least I have an eternity to do so." said Sasori.

"Teach me? As if I believe your insane ideas."

"There you going judging again. Why do you strive so hard to put something into a mold? Who decides what is sane and insane? Who has a right to control your thinking?" sneered Sasori.

"I can't believe I am having this conversation with a murderer."

"If I am a murderer, then what are you? Are you not a ninja? An assassin?" Sasori tried to reach for Sakura, but she edged away.

"It's different. You kill for personal gain. I do it for my village. And you kill innocent people." Sakura retorted. She was not doing a good job of defending herself.

"Really? How about people at the wrong place and time? Does your precious Konoha spare them too? And why are you a ninja? Do you not get paid for being an assassin?

Isn't money used for personal gain? Silly girl, the only thing that separates you and I is that a headband 'justifies' your crimes."

"And a cloak justifies yours?" Sakura said crossing her arms.

"No, unlike you, Sakura, I accepted that I have killed, tortured, and did other unspeakable things to people and that I have full credit for all those crimes. I do not need a slip of paper to tell people it was my duty."

Sakura's defiant face faltered. Hideously enough, his argument made sense. Was she a killer? Had she not taken a person life because a woman in a fancy hat told her to do so?

No, she refused to accept that she was anything like Sasori.

"You sit their talking about the people you have killed, not caring whether they have family, or children." The medic said, walking backwards to her bed. She skimmed her fingers on metal headboard, where she had hidden a kunai. Sasori did not seem to notice. In fact he looked angry.

"Oh really. In addition, how many families have you torn apart? How many orphans like me waited for their parents to come home because of your village?" Sasori said. Sakura stared at him. The air between had gotten cold, since the lust they felt a few minutes ago disappeared. Sakura met his stare and looked away.

Was it true?

How many children were on the street because of her or Konoha?

How many children waited daily for their parents who never came back?

"One too many." she said. Sasori stopped looking angry. Sakura buried her face in her hands.

'_Damn him. Why did he have to tell me that? This is wrong, he is the murdering rapist who is using me to give birth to a demon-carrier. But he is a ninja. And I think my village has done worse_.'

He was at her side instantly, his right arm around her, his wooden lips to her temple.

"It's okay, I am not going to blame you for your village's crimes. At least you acknowledged that I was right." His hands slipped off her pajama shorts.

The cold air felt wonderful on her naked thighs, rushing through her stomach. Sasori quickly left to put a seal on the window and door. Sakura observed him, watched how he imprisoned her.

"I don't want to be interrupted, Lovely." Sasori said tenderly. Sakura briefly wondered if he had been bipolar as a child.

As if answering her musings, Sasori smiled as much as his wooden body would let and told her gruffly, "Lie down." Sakura did, her legs slammed together but arms wide open. Sasori looked over her form, analyzing her, admiring her. His strange, sleepy hazel eyes were glassy but his face looked warm, and his messy hair framed his face, obscured the corners of his smile.

The young girl thought of a quote she had once read.*

The puppeteer climbed on to the bed and began kissing her stomach. It was smooth and toned from strenuous training, except for a scar above Sakura's midriff. Sasori smiled at it. "It suits you well, girl." he said. Sakura raises an eyebrow. "Yes, because I so love being stabbed in the stomach." she remarks. Sasori licks the scar, making Sakura give a tiny moan. "Think of it as a love scar." he says.

"That is so corny-" she began. Sasori's tongue treaded down, and stopped on her midriff.

"Open them." His face motioned to her legs. Sakura split her legs open and looked away, watching the window. '_Why am I submitting? Is it because of what he said about Konoha? And where is Sai? Or Naruto? Why isn't anyone coming? Why am I liking this?_' thought the konouchi.

Sasori kissed her opening. Heat immediately rose to her cheeks as he licked the opening. His tongue prodded the opening before looking at Sakura. The rosette-haired girl nodded at him. Sasori plunged his tongue as deep as he could. After a few second of simply moving it in and out, he began making swirling motions with his tongue. Sakura moaned loudly and buried her face in the nearest pillow, which sounded like a cat being suffocated*. Sasori lifted her lower body up by thighs, and licked faster. If a spectator happened by on the two's activities, they would have sweared that the girl was in some sort of trance, her body arching and convulsing.

"Saso..ri!" she sighed.

His face up, and he wiped his face with the back of his hand. "You should see yourself, Sakura. Your face is as red as my hair. How you don't break a blood vessel with all that blushing is a mystery." Sasori said. The two were interrupted by a humming noise.

"Listen, my puppet. Your rescue party is here. And very late too. Don't they have any manners?" The puppeteer said a sing-song voice. Sakura regained composure and said, " I think they're right on time." A scream was heard in the hallway. Apparently Sasori placed traps as well. "Do you now? Oh well. I hate keeping people waiting so let us finish up." he said. Sakura flinched. "No! wait-" she began.

She did not get to finish because Sasori had slipped his pants off and was positioning himself at her entrance. " Hush." That was all he said before plunging in. Sakura gave a strangled cry. Sasori waited a few second before moving and out, slowly, and pressed his form against hers.

Sooner or later, the pain at the unexpectedness of his entrance subsided, and Sakura was once again a heap of moan.

"I hate you!" she moaned as his pace speeded up. Sasori smiled at this and gave a hard pound while kissing her cheek. "You don't mean that, little girl. You're just upset that someone you're supposed to hate, kill, is making you feel this way."

He pressed harder and lifted her legs, making himself go deeper.

"You know you love me, little girl. And you know this will last an eternity." Sasori said.

"No, I don't!" she screamed. It was almost at an end. She could feel that now familiar feeling of..

"And I love you too, little girl." he whispered as she came while arching her back.

He took himself out of her and dressed quickly. He kneeled on the windowsill before waving.

"Goodbye, Love."

The door burst open and Sai ran in towards the window, getting a glance of red and black cloak swaying in the wind.

Notes:

*The poem on the beginning is the one Sakura thinks of. If you don't get it review me about it.

*I was embarrassed writing this, so I had to add some humor before I broke a blood vessel.

Music Inspiration:

Pressure Point-The Zutons

Love Lockdown-Kanye West

You're Poison- Cascada

15 Steps-Radiohead


End file.
